ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Carolstar123
hey this is blue 7604 you asked to leave a message? Blue7604 (talk) 07:51, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi I like Cole too. Just welcoming.....oh! And I hope u get the MINIFIGURES!! ~ User:Ninjago-Cole Another Well, I like mostly all of the episodes. Mostly episode 9 The Royal BlackSmith And maybe all the 20's epipisode. ~ User:Ninjago-Cole Question Hi, No I don't have another favourite character. I don't have Google+, I sometimes watch Ninjago because I got a whole Ninjago DVD from season 1 to season 2 or 3. I'll find your videos on YouTube but I can't vote or subscibe because I don't have an account. User:Ninjago-Cole Oh, and what is your YouTube name? Jet The pictures I already download, click the photo button up top, it should be there. Some of them is I can't find or it's not good quality. My favourite song is Ninja-Go and A-W-E-S-O-M-E. and I got all of the songs in Ninjago except ringtones. I think the BBF thing is good. Thx for the YouTube name, ill watch it rifpght now. User:Ninjago-Cole I just checked, they is a lot of Carolina Solis Hey, that's is really sweet what u think of him and I agree, i like Cole. He is alright. I will remember your birthday. ( I hope ) Yes, mine is Kirby Morrow, what I meant is BFF. And I'm really bad when it comes to birthday present. But I I could i might get you something that is Ninjago Cole thing, idk though. And I'll go and see ur videos! This frustrating, I can't find your video!!!! Can you give me the link PRETTY PLEASE! I will! But my dad says I'm not allow to show photos of myself... But look on the bright side I'll be SUPER HAPPY to make a letter/card for you when it's ur birthday!!! And can you show me pictures of your collection. PRETTY PLEASE!�� No, what I ment is what toy collection you got and did you really think I will get the gift for real? Or it is just a saying... And my favourite part is when the ninjas except Lloyd dresses up in the Samurai and saying nonsense No I'm not mad and I'm not allowed to send presents, sorry. The funniest part also is Jay and his underwear, and Cole with his cake, and when jay parents came to the destiny bounty and the snakes brainstorming and.....I can't think of anybody else. I'm so sorry, I just found out that I have to go to my Nanny's house on your birthday and I can't write a message saying happy birthday so I'll do it now. ��Congratulations�� �� �� �� �� �� _| | | | |_ + * + * + * + * + * + }��✨����������{ + * + * + * + * + * + ) ( / ____ \ (^).•*•. հɑԹԹվ ҍíɾԵհժɑվ .•*•.(^) I changed my user name because I also into My little Ponies as well, but I still have 'Go' as NinjaGO! I got school today. I won't be back till, idk it depends on where you live. You can call me Jet cause that's what my friends calls me. And happy birthday to your friend. Well I'm so sorry, I have lots of work yesterday. I don't have time to talk all afternoon. I have important research that I have to do. Bye Reply Hello Carolstar123! My favorite episode off the top of my head would have to be The Royal Blacksmiths, my favorite character is Cole, and my favorite weapon is Zane's Golden Wiggly Fang. I've been editing this wiki since May 30th, 2012, and I would think the wisest character would definitely be Sensei Wu. I'm not sure if we've ever spoken to each other, but yes I know of Rainbow-Go. SaltNPepper (talk) 06:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :-) : Hi, it's TornadoLover. I am replying to your message. I use to be just like you. Hating Chima no matter what, but after you give it just a try, you will love it. TornadoLover (talk) 05:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, it's TornadoLover. I do want to be friends, and to reply to your questions. My favorite Ninjago character is lloyd, and chima character is laval. My favorite ninjgo weapon is the dragon sword lloyd uses in the golden dragon set, and chima weapon is the sword laval uses. and thank u, u rock 2. :) Hi, it's TornadoLover. To anwser your questions, CHI is the life force of all Chima, when an animal puts an orb of CHI in their chest they have ultimate power. Super Strength, speed and wisdom. But only an animal can plug CHI if they reach the age of becoming. My favorite episode of Ninjago is 23 and 26 and chima is 2 and 4. Yes i think they should have a Ninjago comic con and a chima. My funny ninjago character is zane and jay, and chima is skinnet the skunk, just the way he say sorry. U 2 r my best friend and my real name is spencer. Hi, it's tornadolover. Laval isn't trying to stop cragger from plugging chi, he is trying to stop him from destroying the lions and taking over the chi. And I think they should just show Coles and Kai's moms and not Zane because dr. Julien is single and wanted a family so he built Zane. Hi, it's TornadoLover. The thing I am waiting for in ninjago is what will happen with the team, enimies, and families. And in Chima the biggest and most powerful orb of golden chi was made and they held the biggest race in Chima. Crooler unleashed fish, croc, spinny things in the water. Cragger friended an old racing champ, Dom de la Woosh, a peacock. And we meet a new racer, someone like a ninja with a mixture of samurai, he or she doesn't speak, they named him Shadow Wind. Really cool stuff. Response Hello again! As evidence by my belated response, I've been terribly busy with family-related business, since my parents are limiting my computer usage. SaltNPepper (talk) 07:35, August 17, 2013 (UTC)